


Help

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl
Summary: Help
Comments: 2





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katana20034](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana20034/gifts).



EXPLAIN THE DAMN FANDOMSTUCK FANDOM TO ME. AND THE HOMESTUCK FANDOM. IM TOO LAZY TO DO ANYTHING ON THIS SHITTY IPOD. PLEASE HELP.


End file.
